Emily's Bad Boy
by TigerLily888
Summary: Hotch in leather, do I really need to say more? Written for the Twitter Challenge no. 2. Part of my Therapeutic Benefits series. Oneshot.


**Hi again everyone, here's my entry for the Hotch/Prentiss Twitter Smut-off Challenge number 2. I'm not sure how many authors can join in this time, but anyway, here is my entry.**

**The prompts were hearts, balls and leather and entries are due Valentine's Day. So here's an early present for you guys. I have to thank raffinit for helping me write part of the smutty scene as I was suffering from severe writer's block, so thank you so much sweetie. I couldn't have done it without you! Also, thanks tigereye77, greengirl82 and saturdayslump for your encouragement.**

**If you haven't done so, please visit tigereye77 and my Hotch/Prentiss forum on forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/ HotchPrentiss_Discussion_Forum/ 103993/# (remove the spaces) and join us to discuss all things HotLy!**

* * *

><p>Emily dropped her handbag into the second drawer under her desk. She checked her cell for that fifth time that morning. Nope. No message from Hotch. She sighed, putting it on the side of her desk. He had been away on a consult with Dave and Reid for almost a week and she missed him like crazy. What made things worse was that Garcia and JJ had recently joined forces to try and set her up with men they knew. And some they only knew <em>of<em>.

Although she and Hotch had been seeing each other for six months, he was still adamant about not telling anyone from work. She had been fine with that at first, she didn't want the other agents to think she was sleeping with the boss. Which she sometimes did sometimes end up doing, literally. When she was so exhausted from their bedroom play that she practically passed out. Because when they got together they were insatiable. It was probably because of the fact that they didn't manage to see each other all that often. With work and out of state travel and Hotch needing to spend time with Jack, which she totally understood, it didn't leave much time for them. So much so that as time went by, it was becoming more and more tempting to pay her boyfriend a nocturnal visit during one of their out of town trips. But she hadn't given in yet. She was just as professional as he was when it came to their jobs.

But now that their relationship had become serious, she didn't want to hide any more. She wanted everyone to know that she and Hotch were an item. Dating. No, more than that. In a relationship. Maybe even in a committed relationship. Wow. If that was true that it would her first one since... She frowned. God, had it been that long? And then she would have the right to tell women to keep their eyes and paws off her man. As a bonus, she would also be able to get Garcia and JJ off her back in relation to their plans for world domination a.k.a. their plan to get Emily laid. If they only knew the things she and their grim-beyond-compare, forever-frowning Unit Chief got up to. Ha their eyes would probably pop right out of their sockets.

She picked up a report and opened it to the first page. Pen. She needed a pen. She opened the top drawer which held her stationary and went still, her eyes widening. Inside was a rectangular box, about three inches by two, wrapped in dull gold wrapping paper and tied up with a crimson ribbon. Under the bow was a small white envelope. She undid the bow and took the white envelope, swivelling around to look at Hotch's office. It was still dark. She was still the only one there this early in the morning. She opened the envelope and took out the piece of folded paper.

_Emily,_

_I'll pick you up at six at the front entrance. Use the gift as directed just before then._

_X_

_p/s. I'll be the one wearing the motorcycle helmet._

She laughed when she saw the last line. Oh, so _that's_ how he planned to remain incognito. Emily picked up the box and tore off the paper. She opened the box, her mouth falling open when she saw what was in it. He wanted her use _those_?

Emily heard the elevator doors open and quickly opened the bottom drawer, shoving the box and the note into her handbag. She was just closing the drawer when she heard her name.

"Morning peaches!" Garcia bustled in, dressed in a bright purple dress accentuated with a yellow belt. Matching yellow bangles jangled on her right arm and on her feet were purple and yellow platforms. Emily grinned at the picture her friend made.

"Hey. You're looking cheerful today."

"That's because I have found the perfect man for you. Or should I say, _uomo_," Garcia came up to her desk and put a small piece of paper in front of Emily. "SSA Frank Moretti, 42, ex-DEA, one of Washington field office's top agents. Dark hair, dark eyes, brain and brawns, a total hunk. Even JJ said so."

"Well, if _JJ_ said so," teased Emily. She was sure her own dark haired, dark eyed, brainy hunk beat Moretti hands down.

"Come on, E, give him a call, he could be _the_ one." At the brunette's raised eyebrow, Garcia grinned. "Okay, maybe not, but you know orgasms with a real man are like a million times better than orgasms from battery operated devices."

Oh, she _knew_, all right. Those hands of Hotch should be classified as dangerous weapons – in more than one way. "PG, I've told you and JJ this plenty of times now. Thanks for your help but no thank you. I'm perfectly happy as I am." As happy as a girl who was dating her boss on the sly could be. But it was Hotch, and she was head over heels in love with him. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, despite the less than ideal circumstances.

"Em, you haven't dated anyone in like six months at least!" Garcia frowned. "Wait, you haven't decided to become celibate have you?"

Emily couldn't help it. She burst out in unrestrained laughter. "No! I'm not celibate." Well, except for the last six days anyhow.

"In that case, give Moretti a call. I hear he's quite the catch." Her blond friend nudged the paper closer. "Go on."

Emily sighed. "PG, really, I don't want to see anyone at the moment."

Garcia gave and exasperated sigh. "_Why not_? Come one, I challenge you to give me one good reason." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Go on." She gave the profiler a challenging look.

"I...well." Damn, she couldn't think of a good excuse. She saw the gleam in Garcia's eyes. There was no way her friend was going to let up until she called this Moretti guy. Which she definitely wasn't going to do. She decided to go with the partial truth. "I actually have a date tonight."

The tech analyst's mouth dropped open. Then she squealed. Loudly. "Emily Prentiss! You have a date and you didn't tell us? How could you?" She sat down on the corner of the desk. "Okay, spill."

"I've been seeing this guy a while now, and he's gorgeous and sweet and sexy. And I really like him." That was code for practically-worship-the-ground-he-walks-on. Because she was pathetic that way. Apparently when she had fallen in love with Hotch, she had also thrown away all her ability to think rationally about the effect this would have on her personal life and her career. God, of all the men in the world, she had to go and pick the one man she shouldn't have. "He's in the bureau too, Pen, and he doesn't want anyone to know about us yet."

Garcia narrowed her eyes. "He's not married, is he, because if he is, I'm going to have to sit you down, shine a bright light in your eyes and give you a big talking to."

Emily chuckled, shaking her head. "No he's not married, we just need to be a little careful, that's all."

"Hmm...I'm not sure if I believe what you just told me." Garcia shot her a suspicious look.

"Fine. He's picking me up at six this evening from work, so you can come and see the proof with your own eyes. Okay?"

The blond woman jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yes! I'm going to call JJ right now. I just have to remember to bring my camera." She started to walk away, calling back over her shoulder. "JJ's never going to believe that you're finally getting some action!"

* * *

><p>The loud roar of a Harleyreverberated in the air as the motorcycle and its rider came into view.<p>

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Emily grinned at the look of stunned surprise on Garcia's and JJ's faces when the Harley and its owner pulled up in front of them. The brunette profiler had to admit she was impressed. Even with the bulkiness of the leather jacket he was wearing, the rider was obviously a tall, lean man. Tight leather pants hugged his muscled thighs and calves. He was dressed in all black. Including his bike helmet. The dark visor concealed his face and head. As disguises went, it was a darn awesome one.

"Told you he was real." The black-garbed male silently held out a helmet for her. "I have to go, girls. I need to get that incredibly sexy, powerful machine between my legs. But first I need to get on that motorcycle." With a wicked wink, she strode over to the waiting man and slipped the helmet on, then climbed up behind him. With a quick wave to her still speechless friends, she slipped her arms around her boyfriend and the bike roared off.

It was only as they travelled down the highway that Emily realised the reason behind the gift that Hotch had given her. The objects in the box had been two ben wa balls, also known as orgasm balls. There were two marble-sized metal balls which she had had to insert into herself. They had taken a few minutes to get used to as she had to contract her pelvic floor muscles to keep them in place. What had startled her though had been the subtle vibration which the balls emitted when they met. The tiny jolt had travelled through her groin, setting her nerve ends alight with arousal. Now that she was on the Harley, the vibrations from the vehicle were making the balls within her vibrate continuously, racking up her level of arousal slowly but surely.

And Hotch seemed to know exactly what the effect of the balls were. He made sure that he rode over bumps that they came across, each one sending a strong jolt of pleasure through her. Ten minutes into the journey, she could feel her liquid arousal leaking out onto her panties. Ten minutes after that, she was breathlessly orgasmic, her hands clutching his jacket tight as her body trembled with excitement. Half an hour after they left Quantico, she was on the verge of an explosive orgasm. Except the orgasm balls didn't exactly live up to their name. They were only meant to tease. Her fingers dug into Hotch's sides and to her relief, he slowed down, taking a turnoff into a rather seedy part of town.

Right now, though, she didn't really care where she was. She just needed relief.

Immediately.

Hotch parked in a parking lot in front of a bar. Emily immediately slid off and tugged off her helmet, barely giving time to take his off before catching hold of Hotch's hand and tugging him in the direction of the bar.

"Whoa, sweetheart, what's the rush?"

"Don't whoa me," she hissed. "I cannot believe I fell for this again! I thought we were going to take a short ride to a motel or hotel and then we were going to go at it like rabbits." She glared up at him at the entrance. "But no, you had to torture me for half-an-hour. It's time to pay up."

"Emily, I just thought we cou..." he started to say.

"Zip it, honey. Unless you want me to drop you right here and jump your bones. And the way I'm feeling right now, there's nothing you can do to stop me." With that, she pushed open the door.

She stopped short, feeling Hotch stiffen next to her.

Emily had expected a regular, seedy bar. She hadn't expected it to be a bikers' hangout. At hers and Hotch's sudden entrance, the occupants of the bar looked up. It was amazing what a roomful of glares from bearded bikers did to one's sexual arousal. Her first instinct was to back out of bar, hand on her Glock. But she was not one to back down from any signs of intimidation. Which is why she smiled brightly. "Good evening gentlemen."

Keeping her hand in Hotch's, she walked confidently to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Hotch slowly sat down next to her. "Two Glenfiddich, straight, thanks." She gave the bartender a smile as if she was a regular customer in a regular bar. The bartender, a bald, clean-shaven man in his mid-fifties with what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face tried to stare her down. She gave him a steely look, while maintaining her pleasant expression. A minute ticked by, and then the man reluctant reached for two glasses.

Emily had only taken one sip of her scotch when someone very large, stinking of cigarettes sat down on the stool next to her. His massive size made the stool creak loudly. She ignored the biker, and calmly took another sip, feeling the warmth steal down her throat.

The stranger finally spoke. "You're a fed aren't you?" His voice was hoarse and gravelly.

"What if I am?" She put her drink down on the coaster and turned her head to look at her neighbour. "Is that a problem?" Her heart rate sped up. The biker was huge, as in mountainous. He was in his forties probably, but looked more like he was fifty. His face was covered in a thick bearded growth and his greasy blond hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"No law enforcement allowed in here."

_Well, I didn't see a sign saying that_, was the response on the tip of her tongue, but she wisely refrained from spitting that retort out. "Our apologies. We'll just finish our drinks and be on our way."

"I think it's best you get out of here now. Unless...you'd like to join my friends and I for some fun in the back room." The biker leered at her while his buddies laughed and hooted behind them.

"Thanks, but I've got a headache right now." Emily heard Hotch inhale sharply at her smart retort. She flashed Mr Mountain a saccharine smile. "Also, I don't think my boyfriend's going to like it."

The biker cackled. "What, Mr Puny sitting next to you trying to look tough in the leather jacket? I can flatten him in under a minute. Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what a real man feels like." He lifted his hand to touch her back but in a flash, Hotch caught the other man's wrist. "Hey!"

"I believe the lady said no," said her Unit Chief softly. Emily saw that his eyes were deathly cold. "Now why don't we just all calm down and my lady and I will walk peacefully out of this bar."

"We're going to kick the shit out of you," hissed the biker, squirming in his seat as Hotch applied pressure with his fingers on a sensitive spot on the other man's wrist, making his cry out.

"No, you're not." Hotch's voice was even. "Emily, get the helmets and walk out. I'll be right behind you."

She stood up and ducked under his arm, looking up to see hostility in every single face in the bar. Just as she cleared the biker, the man took a swing at Hotch with his other hand, yelling "You fucker!" Hotch quickly turned his head and the meaty fist just glanced his jaw. But it put him off balance enough to slide off the bar stool. He stumbled before righting himself, fists up in a defensive position. Emily stifled a gasp as the mountainous biker lunged at Hotch, driving the both of them backwards into a wall with a resounding crash. The blond man punched the profiler in the side, eliciting a grunt. He was holding Hotch in a bear hug so there was little that the unit chief could do except draw his head back give the biker an almighty head butt in the face.

With a loud roar, the man covered his nose with both hands and staggered backwards, yelling in pain as blood gushed out of his nose. Emily quickly scanned the room of stunned faces, making sure that no one was about to jump in the fray. If they were, she was ready to draw her Glock. Glancing back at Hotch, she saw him quickly grabbed Mr Mountain's wrists and twisted them high behind his back and forcing him down on his knees. Her supervisor planted his booted foot hard into the small of the biker's back.

"What was it that you called me again?" uttered Hotch softly into the former man's ear. He twisted the wrists in his grip making the blond man cry out in pain. "Are you going to let us walk out of here?"

"Y..yes, yes!"

"Good," said Hotch, breathing heavily. "Because my girlfriend's armed. And she's pissed off because you interrupted our drink."

_And_ my quest for an orgasm, thought Emily. That had _really_ pissed her off. The males in the bar no longer looked shocked, but some of them were now shifting around uneasily. She rested her hand on her Glock just in case.

"Everyone stay where you are and we'll leave peacefully." Hotch slowly stood up and backed up to the door, Emily mirroring his movements. Two minutes later, they were back on the motorcycle, Hotch assuring her that he was fine to drive.

The moment the bike took off, Emily was immediately reminded of why they had been in the bar to start off with. The balls started vibrating within her and within a few minutes, it was as if they had never stopped off at the bar. To her surprise, a short time later, Hotch pulled into the driveway of a five-star hotel and got off the bike, helping her off. He gave the key to the valet and walked into the hotel, holding the hand of a bemused Emily.

The receptionist was a snooty young man who gave Hotch a look of disdain as they walked up to the counter. "Yes?"

"We'd like a double room, please." The man's eyes narrowed when Hotch placed his motorcycle helmet on the counter.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but I'm afraid we're fully booked tonight."

"Oh really? On a Tuesday night." Emily gave the receptionist a look of disbelief.

"Err.. yes." The young man started to look a little uncomfortable.

"Are you refusing us a room because of our appearance? Because that's a basis for a discrimination claim, as you'll no doubt be aware." Emily's voice was becoming strident but she didn't care. She wanted a room dammit, and a freaking orgasm. This puny little punk was not going to stand in her way.

"N..no, o..of course not," stammered the receptionist, looking more than a little anxious now.

"And in any case," Emily slapped her credentials down on the counter, making him flinch, "we're federal agents just coming off duty from an undercover case. So unless you'd like me to complain to your manager that you're refusing to give two federal agents a room, I suggest you have our keycards ready in the next five minutes."

Exactly five and a half minutes later Hotch and Emily stepped into their deluxe room. The receptionist had given them a complimentary room upgrade which Emily only thanked him for after Hotch gave her a gentle nudge.

"This is nice," said Hotch looking around the room as he shrugged out of his jacket. Emily saw the slight wince he couldn't hide.

"Sit down on the bed and let me look at you." She took his hand and walked over to the bed. After Hotch sat down, she lifted up his black t-shirt and gently touched the reddish patch of skin on his right side which was already starting to turn purple. He breathed in sharply when she pressed down slightly. "Sorry. Nothing's broken, you're just going to have a large bruised area. But...I might have something that will make you feel a little better." She bent down, pressing a kiss on the top of his bruise. Then another one lower, then two on each side, then another one at the bottom. "There, better?" She smiled up at the man watching her quietly with eyes smoky with desire.

"I love you."

Everything in Emily went still at his statement. "Y..you do?" Her voice was bare whisper.

"Come here." Hotch placed his hands on her wrists and drew her up and over him. Settling her knees on either side of his hips, she rested her hands on his chest, looking at him wide-eyed. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think it's time to tell the team about us." His brows drew together. "If that's okay with you."

Her mouth curved up in a wide smile. "That's more than okay with me." His declaration of love fired up her blood like nothing else could have done, and she slipped of his lap and made short work of her clothes. The fact that he was still fully dressed, including his boots, was an extra turn on. "So..." Climbing back onto his lap, she reached up and touched her fingertips to his jaw. "Does this hurt?" She leaned up and kissed it gently.

"Only a little." His hands cupped her bottom and brought her closer until with a hitch in her breath, her already swollen centre came pressed into the heated brand of his leather-encased cock. The balls moved within her; slow, tantalising blazes of pleasure riding up her spine and abdomen as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

The deep growl that emanated from his throat thrilled her further as he reached down to grip her hips in his hands and pull her tighter against him. He smiled at the husky gasp that escaped her. She wondered if he could feel the damp heat of her arousal seeping even through the leather, and whether he knew that she was only a breath away from reaching a blinding orgasm.

"Do you like my balls, sweetheart?" he murmured teasingly, bucking his hips slowly as she swivelled her hips and bore down desperately. His dimples peeped out of his cheeks as she moaned agreeably, hissing as she threw her head back and ground harder against his cock. Back and forth he rocked his hips, making the balls within her roll and knock together. A low moan was dragged out from her as she tightened her grasp on his shoulders. She was so close. But she needed more. She needed him.

"I love them," Emily breathed out, sweat dampening her skin as she leaned down to drop another kiss on his upturned lips and smiled wryly at him. "But I think I'll like your cock a little more."

"Well, you can have them both at the same time," he murmured.

Emily keened and unconsciously shifted her hips at the low baritone of his voice, shivering with anticipation at the promise that dripped from his tone. "Then let's get him out of that prison, shall we?" she crooned, reaching down between them to unzip the leather bindings of his pants. "We'll keep it on though - sex and leather and my Unit Chief. What more could a girl possibly ask for?"

"What about a special set of balls?" he drawled, growling deep in his throat when Emily's deft hand wrapped around the thick heat of his cock, bucking his hips impatiently as she stroked him long and hard. He inhaled sharply when she lovingly spread the liquid evidence of his arousal over the surface of the mushroom tip with her thumb.

"Ben wa has nothing on Aaron Hotchner, I guarantee you that," she answered seductively. Holding his straining shaft steady, she carefully slid down onto him. He was so large that with the balls inside her, she felt stretched to the point of discomfort but she continued to prevail. Flexing her hips, she smiled when she heard his strangled groan, sinking down until she could almost taste him in her throat.

"Aaaah..._sweetheart_." His breath came out in a stutter and she watched, fascinated, at the grimace of pleasure that made his face tighten, as she felt the balls move slightly within her, causing friction against the head of his penis. She'd never felt so full before. The weight of the balls inside her coupled with the throbbing heat of his cock filled her deliciously in places no other man had reached, and Emily dropped her head onto his shoulder with a long, keening moan. She rotated her hips slightly, pulling back and sinking down once, and Hotch's hands tightened their grip on her skin.

She lifted herself up, the balls within her sliding downwards, only to be pushed back up when he re-entered her a split second later. The sensations shooting through her groin was almost too much to bear, and she moaned his name pleadingly. Obligingly, he guided the movements of her hips, pushing into her with controlled thrusts. Emily bit her lip and closed her eyes, desire rushing through her veins like wildfire as the knot tightened in the base of her stomach. On the next downward thrust, Hotch pulled her hips tight to him, forcing her wildly sensitive clit to connect with his pubic bone.

With a muffled scream she climaxed, contracting violently around him and the two small balls that were pressed against her cervix with his cock. So intense was the orgasm that she almost blacked out, only just able to remain upright as he continued thrusting with short, fast strokes. With a snarl, he shot his release into her, bathing her depths with his semen.

Emily was barely conscious when he laid her gently down on the bed. She vaguely heard him run the tap in the bathroom and then he was stroking the warm towel over her inner thighs. "Bear down, sweetheart." She obeyed, watching him with heavy eyelids as the ben wa balls slid out into his waiting palm. He finished cleaning her up and then a minute later, he was pulling her back against his warm body, drawing the covers over them.

"Aaron?" she murmured sleepily, already more than half asleep.

"Hmm?" His deep voice reverberated against her back and she tightened her hand around his that was resting on her abdomen.

"I love you too."

"I know. Good night."

"G'night."

* * *

><p>"Emily, why does Hotch want to see us?" hissed Pen in an undertone as they walked toward the stairs from the break room.<p>

"I guess you're going to find out in a minute's time." Emily grinned, knowing full well why their supervisor had asked the three females in his team to come to his office at the end of the work day.

"We're still mad at you for not telling us who that bad boy on the bike was last night. Don't think we're not going to find out," murmured JJ. "We are federal agents you know, and Pen's a hacker, in case you've forgotten."

"I'm pretty sure you won't need a hacker," replied Emily, biting back a smile. "And he's really not a bad boy. Just when it counts." She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Hotch reached for something under his desk and then stood up, placing the object on the top of the desk in full view of the women. Emily pressed her knuckles to her lips to stifle her laughed at the sight of the open-mouthed looks on her friends' stunned faces as they stared at the black motorcycle helmet. The man she loved stood up and came round his desk, placing a hand on the small of her back. He looked at the two blond women. "I called you in to inform you that Emily and I have been seeing each other for the last six months, and that we are in a committed relationship. So, even though Emily's very grateful for your attempts in trying to get laid, how about you leave that to me from now on?" Hotch gave them a faint smile. "I assure you I've got that covered. I do, don't I, sweetheart?"

She looked up at his smiling countenance. How could she have ever thought he looked grim and severe. "You have it all covered, right down to, and including, my heart." The next thing she knew, he was kissing her as if she was the most important thing in his world. So caught up was she in the kiss that she didn't hear her other team members at the door.

"_What the fuck?_" Morgan's incredulous voice rang through the office, breaking them apart.

Emily bit her lip, smiling at the wry look on Hotch's face. "Well, honey, you did say it was time to tell the team. Now's your chance."

Shaking his head and smiling, he took her hand and together, as they would spend the rest of their lives, they turned and faced their family.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope you enjoyed that, although I think I could have done better if I had gone with another plot line. In any case, I would be most grateful if you can leave me a review! Especially as this site was down for a while and no one could review. Thanks so much.<strong>


End file.
